Amanda Gerig (Soul Calibur series) (Thevideotour1's version)
'Amanda Gerig '''is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Physical appearance Amanda has green eyes and brown, curly hair. She has long hair with two curls at the front (Fairy Curls). In Soul Calibur III, she has short hair with curls at the front, similar to Viola's from Soul Calibur V. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III In Soul Calibur III, Amanda's main weapon is Fu-Ma Kugi. Weapons used by the Fu-Ma Clan to hunt demons; few outsiders are aware of their existence. They are said to bestow unlimited vitality upon the wielder and the ability to slay demonic monsters. But against anything else, they are nothing more than mediocre weapons. Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style In Soul Calibur III, Amanda wields two kodachi swords and fight with Musō-Battō-ryū to learn the way of the shinobi. Critical Finish Amanda kicks her foe, and then performs a magical ninja spell in order to triple herself into three. Afterwords, they all slash through the target, jump into the air, and become one again. Finally, Amanda takes down the helpless opponent in one fatal strike. Generally, this can be interpreted as her unleashing a "secret" art before the Critical Finish starts damaging the enemy. Critical Edge Amanda will hold her kodachi in the air. She will then stick her kodachi into the ground as she summons the Great Demon, sending six wild blasts through the stage and the opponent high into the air. This Critical Edge is very effective as it leaves the enemy vulnerable to numerous air combos and can be used to finish or extend a combo. Additionally, Amanda can quickly shift into her "Possession" stance during this attack, which can cause danger to the opponent even if it is blocked. The downside to this Critical Edge, however, is that it can be easily evaded by the "Quick Step" tactic if the enemy is prepared, leaving Amanda open for attack. Costumes In Soul Calibur III, Amanda wears a white princess dress, white tights, and white shoes. In Soul Calibur IV, she wears a different dress, except it has a slit on the left side of the dress. In Soul Calibur V, she wears a similar dress to that one from Soul Calibur III. In Soul Calibur Endless Rage, she wears the same outfit from Soul Calibur III. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Amanda Gender: Female Job: Ninja Discipline: Soul of Taki Weapon: Any Hair: Curly Sides (05,25) Mid Torso: Grand Dame (01,14) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14) Feet: Leather Shoes (01,14) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 05,25 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Trivia *Amanda's rivals are Adelheid, Mitzi, Siegfried, Reinhild, Hilde, Taki, Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Li Long. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way! *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''No one can stand against my ninjitsu!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''What a joke! ''- Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear! ''- Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' Gallery 100 1997.JPG 100 1998.JPG 100 1999.JPG 100 2000.JPG Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h41m48s76.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h41m57s132.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h42m14s61.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h42m21s112.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h42m37s36.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h42m47s138.png Vlcsnap-2015-02-12-18h42m57s244.png